Apocalypse
by Brownsugar-chan
Summary: A war has ravaged the land that used to be Sodor. The result is an apocalypse where radiation has mutated the animal species and the rest of the humans have to hide to survive.
1. Not the beginning

Edward had pulled Thomas and Percy into a dilapidated subway line. It was long abandoned by the effects of the war and the only residents were the mice and insects. Thomas shivered holding on to Edward's hand. He like, Percy didn't like the subway at night.

"Edward? How long till we meet the others?" Percy whimpered. He didn't like this, not at all.

"Don't worry little caterpillar we're close. Only a few more miles."He comforted the smaller boy softly petting his head. Thomas coughed before frowning, he couldn't be having another attack. Not like this!

"We'll be fine Percy."He croaked out. His voice was rough from the harsh coughs that racked his body. Edward sighed at this, The blue eyed boy had been ill for the longest. It was no wonder they were so frightened.

"Thomas how's your chest?"He asked softly. A small sad smile is all he got. Much different from the large ones he usually gave. Thomas had many more bad days than good days now.

The radiation had caused some mutations in the animals and they had to look out for any particularly large ones. So they stayed in the shadows walking silently, until Thomas had a sense that something was following them. He pulled on Edward's sleeve and looked behind them.

A pair of glowing red eyes shone in the dark. "Spider!" He whispered loudly. They ran quickly hiding behind a corner.

"Good call Tommy."Percy murmured. Edward hummed in agreement. The large spider walked past carrying a stray cat in it's jaws. Percy felt sick at this.

Thomas coughed wetly doubling over. He was getting weaker without treatment. Edward looked at them and started to pull out a dusty blanket. "We're going to stay here for a bit. Is that alright?"He asked. Percy took one look at his best friend and nodded. He needed a break and maybe sleep would take his mind off his illness.

The 12 year-old blinked his wet blue eyes at this. "You don't have to stop for me."He said determinedly. "There's mutant animals out and me being sick or no I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"That means you too Thomas."Percy was firm. "You can't get hurt either."

Thomas shook his head sadly. Percy didn't understand that he was expendable. He would die any day now. Edward placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm close to death already Perce."

"Thomas, you can't get hurt."Percy's voice wobbled. "I… I won't allow it!" He cried out. Thomas stepped back slightly, eyes wide.

"You can't just die! Aren't you the one who told me to stay determined! You can't just leave me!"He sobbed.

Thomas closed his eyes tightly. He pushed the softly bubbling anger down. Percy was hurting. It was his fault he was hurting. He couldn't get angry at someone for being upset when he was the cause.

But who was he to decide when he could die?!

"I-"Edward rubbed his back soothingly. "Shh. calm down. Both of you calm down. No one is going to die. We are just taking a break is all. A small rest."

Soon they were sitting down Edward leaned against the wall Percy leaned against him and Thomas' head on his lap.

Percy was still sniffling into Edward's shoulder. "He promised me he wouldn't."He murmured.

"He won't, he'll be fine. We just need to find someone who can heal sicknesses okay."

Thomas groaned quietly curling up, "No, I won't go back with you." He clenched Edward's thigh. Edward rubbed the top of his head with a frost covered hand.

"Fever dreams." He explained softly. Percy somehow didn't believe him. It seemed too much like a memory.

The blue haired boy sighed into the cool limb but still didn't unclench his hand.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?"Percy whispered.

"I don't know."He lied. Edward had a hunch about what was happening in his dreams.

When Thomas and Edward found each other,Thomas was a runaway. He was covered in dirt and exhausted and Edward was just closing down his shop for the day. Edward had walked out to see him scavenging for food. He tried talking to him but he ran away in fear.

Soon though he kept coming back and started to warm up to the older man and soon he was helping around the shop and living with his now big brother. Though he never spoke much about where he came.

When he asked all he got was:

"Foster care sucks."

Well now his shop was closed permanently. And he still didn't know where his little brother came from.

Thomas had opened his eyes and was looking up at them softly. "You don't know." He said numbly. "Because I never want to tell you." Edward and Percy blinked down at him.

"I...wasn't completely asleep." He said rolling his eyes slightly. "But please, don't wonder where I came from. It isn't important. Alright."

"But-"

"No buts Percy."Thomas met his eyes. "I mean it." He was starting to get desperate.

"But I've seen them.."He froze.He probably shouldn't have said that.

"You've seen what?" The blue haired pre-teen practically growled. Edward sensing the atmosphere tensing held on to Thomas, ready to pull him back. Sick or not he was still very fiery and he didn't want to risk an explosion.

"Nothing."Percy squeaked.

"Percy. What. Did. You. See."He enunciated.

The green haired teen reached out and touched his chest. Right where that scar was.

Thomas yanked away. Holding his chest. But soon coughs started shoving themselves out of his body. He held his hand to his mouth and felt something sticky splatter. Mucus?

He looked down at his hand and saw blood covering his hand. He was getting worse. He felt it. Spots darkened at the edge of his vision.He looked back up and met the horrified faces of Edward and Percy, before his world faded away before his eyes.


	2. The beginning

Sodor, an island in between the mainland of Great Britain and the Isle of man. It had never been populous, but had a booming economy and railroad system that ran all throughout the island and connected to their trading partner, England.

The people were allowed free range backwards and forwards between the two, with many Sudrian families moving to bustling cities like London for work. And the land was considered an ideal vacation spot: cheap and beautiful.

But things are not always what they seem I'm afraid, and there was a plot brewing under the surface. You see, some of Sodor's people had… unique abilities. They were apart of only 15-20% of the population of Sodor and some were treated inhumanely. Rumors started to spread and some of the united nations felt threatened by these super human individuals.

A war started. Sodor didn't have its own army and relied on small militias and troops from Britain. It was a losing battle and nuclear warfare was used, turning the once lush and beautiful island into a hellish nightmare full of mutant flora and fauna. But, almost all of the Sudrians moved out of Sodor when the war started and the only ones left were interestingly immune to the radiation because of their abilities.

And this leaves us here, with 8 survivors camping in the underground for refuge from the violent animals outside. And the three protagonists of this story, experiencing life in hiding.

Thomas: A fiery prankster, who'd rather talk about other's problems than his own.

Percy: Brave and true, trying to keep everyone sane and happy.

And Edward: The mediator and steady hand, guiding everyone to safety.

 _This is their story._

* * *

 **Just gonna say, if you wanna know everyone's powers and such just check out my 'My Au' story. The so far only chapter explains. :P**


End file.
